Ubisoft Montreal
| key_people = Yannis Mallat (CEO) Mathieu Ferland (Game producer) | industry = Video games | products = Video games | num_employees = 1,800 (2008) | parent = Ubisoft | divisions = | subsid = | slogan = | homepage = Ubisoft.ca | footnotes = | intl = }} Ubisoft Montreal is French video game developer Ubisoft's North American studio located in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Founded as a subsidiary of Ubisoft in 1997, initially developing low-profile projects, the studio is now one of the largest in the world, with over 1,700 employeesQuestions about Ubisoft Montreal - Topic Powered by eve community in December 2008, and is responsible for developing, among others, games in the Prince of Persia and Assassin's Creed series, as well as those created by Tom Clancy. History The studio was opened in 1997, with government funding. Ubisoft also cited Quebec's extensive French-speaking population and close proximity to English-speaking North America as reasons for opening a studio there.Gamasutra.com - The French-Canadian Connection: A Q&A With Yannis Mallat, Ubisoft Montreal Martin Tremblay joined the studio as executive vice president in 1999, but was promoted to chief operating officer a year later.Tremblay bids Ubisoft adieu - GameCube News at GameSpot Initially, the studio developed children's games such as Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers and games based on the Playmobil series of toys.The Final Hours of Prince of Persia - Features at GameSpot However, in 2000, the studio began work on a game called Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell.Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Q&A - Xbox News at GameSpot Upon its release in November 2002, Splinter Cell was met with glowing reviews. IGN called the game "the best title on Xbox this year" and wrote in their review that it was "a game that will put the Ubi Softsic Montreal development house on the map."IGN: Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Review In 2005, the government of Quebec gave Ubisoft 5 million dollars to expand.Canada gives Ubisoft $4 million - PlayStation 2 News at GameSpot That amount was later increased to 19 million dollars, and there are now plans to add 1,400 new employees by 2013, which would make Ubisoft Montreal the world's largest game development studio.Ubisoft Montreal to become world's biggest studio | Game Development | News by Develop During his time as COO, Martin Tremblay was a staunch supporter of non-compete clauses, in large part due to an incident in which Electronic Arts hired away several Ubisoft Montreal employees to the at the time newly opened EA Montreal studio.Gamasutra - Electronic Arts, Ubisoft Clash On Montreal Hiring Ironically, when Tremblay left Ubisoft in 2006 to become President of Worldwide Studios at Vivendi Games, he was prevented from taking the new position by a court order enforcing the non-compete clause in his Ubisoft contract.Gamasutra - Ubisoft Wins Court Non-Compete Order Against Tremblay Upon Tremblay's departure, Yannis Mallat, a producer of Ubisoft Montreal's Prince of Persia series of games, became the new CEO, also filling the same roles as Tremblay's COO position.Ubisoft Montreal promotes Mallat - News at GameSpot Games developed *''Tonic Trouble'' (1999) (PC/N64) *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' (2000) (GC/PC/PS/PS2/Xbox) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' (2002) (Xbox/PC) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3'' (2003) (Xbox) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield'' (2003) (PC) *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (2003) (GC/PS2/Xbox) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2003) (GC/PC/PS2/Xbox) *''Myst IV: Revelation'' (2004) (PC/Xbox) *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' (2004) (GC/PC/PS2/Xbox) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow'' (2004) (Xbox) *''Far Cry Instincts'' (2005) (Xbox) *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' (2005) (GC/PC/PS2/Xbox) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (2005) (GC/PC/PS2/Xbox) *''Far Cry: Instincts - Evolution'' (2006) (Xbox 360) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' (2006) (GC/PS2/Xbox/Wii/Xbox 360) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas'' (2006) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360/PSP) *''TMNT'' (2007) (GBA/GC/DS/PC/PS2/PSP/Wii/Xbox/Xbox 360) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2007) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) *''My Word Coach'' (2007) (DS/Wii) *''Naruto: Rise Of A Ninja'' (2007) (Xbox 360) *''Lost: Via Domus'' (2008) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2'' (2008) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) *''Far Cry 2'' (2008) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) *''Shaun White Snowboarding'' (2008) (PC/PS3/PSP/Xbox 360) *''Naruto: The Broken Bond'' (2008) (Xbox 360) *''Prince of Persia'' (2008) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) Current Development *''Assassin's Creed II'' (November 17, 2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction'' (October 2009) (PC/Xbox 360) *''Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage'' (Christmas 2009) (Wii) *''Harvest Moon Online'' (TBA) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) Future Development *''Assassin's Creed III'' (TBA) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360/PSP) - The final addition to the trilogy. *''Far Cry 3'' (TBA) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360) References External links [[de:Ubisoft Montreal] fa:یوبی‌سافت مونترال ru:Ubisoft Montreal sv:Ubisoft Montreal tr:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Canadian video game companies Category:Companies based in Montreal Category:Ubisoft